


Raven's Rubber Revenge

by kingnothing1996



Series: RWBY: Encased Under the Mountain [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bondage, Cocoon, Latex, Revenge, Rubber, encasement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingnothing1996/pseuds/kingnothing1996
Summary: A sequel to Encasement under the Mountain. Once Raven learns that Yang is still alive, she decides to personally see to it that her daughter is rescued and her captors punished.
Series: RWBY: Encased Under the Mountain [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134815
Kudos: 7





	Raven's Rubber Revenge

“Qrow, if no one has heard from her in weeks then she’s most likely dead.” Raven said as she sat across from her brother is one of the numerous seedy bars in Mistrals lower levels.

“She’s your daughter for god’s sake.” Qrow growled at his sister. “All I’m asking you to do is to try and open a portal to her.”

“Which won’t work.”

“We don’t know that until you try!” Qrow shouted. “For fucks sake, for once in your fucking life can you act like a mother!” He shouted as he threw his still full glass at Raven, who glared at him as she felt the beer splatter onto her clothes as it shattered next to her.

“You know what.” She said as she placed her hand on the hilt of her sword and stood up. “If it will get you to shut the fuck up.” She said as she raised it, activated her semblance, and swung, expecting nothing to happen.

But something did in fact happen.

A portal, courtesy of her semblance, opened up in front of the Branwen twins, and that portal could only mean one thing.

“Yang’s alive.” Raven said, shock clear in her voice as she stared at the portal.

“I fucking told you.” Qrow said as he reached for Harbinger, only for a swift kick from Raven to knock him back. “What the hell?” He asked as he looked up to see Raven grabbing her Grimm mask.

“My daughter, my fight.” Raven said as she slid her mask on and bolted through the portal, closing it behind her before Qrow could follow.

For a moment Qrow just stared at the spot the portal had been before reaching for his scroll.

“Hey Oz,” He said. “I’ve got some really good news, and some really bad news.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neo doubted that anything could surprise her now, considering that in less than a year she’d gone from being Roman’s right hand woman and the most feared killer among Vale’s criminal underworld, to assisting in violent acts of terroism.

That doubt was very quickly erased when a crimson portal suddenly opened in her bedroom and the Grimm Woman, a killer she’d heard rumours of from members of Mistral’s underground, emerged and looked at her, then to the rubber statue that had been Yang Xiao Long, which was currently covered in obscene graffiti courtesy of Neo, and back to Neo.

“I don’t know what you did to my daughter.” She said in a tone that screamed of barely restricted fury. “But you will pay.” She said as she began to pull out her blade, only for Neo to disappear via her semblance.

“Coward.” She said as she turned her attention to Yang, who based off the groans, could at least hear something going on.

“Yang.” She said as she stepped forwards towards the rubber cocooned girl. “This may hurt.” She said as she sliced through the air, creating a portal via her semblance that, without any hesitation, she shoved Yang through…

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Why didn’t I try to stop her?” Qrow asked as he spoke into his scroll. “Do you remember what she was capable of at Beacon?” He asked just as a crimson portal opened up and a yellow rubber statue with an unmistakable head of hair fell through.

“Holy Shit!” Qrow shouted as he dropped his scroll then dropped to his knees, scrambling to try and help his niece.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roman sat silently in his office, reflecting on what he was seeing on the security feeds.

His entire operation, which was ahead of schedule and set to move out in just two more days, was currently being completely obliterated by the Grimm Woman, and his partner, the only fighter he had that he actually believed could last against her, was watching the same feed in legitimate terror.

“Well, shit.” He finally said as he stood up from his desk. “Neo, I suggest we get the hell out of here before she reaches and kills us.” Roman said as he scanned his office for any items he might need. Of course he immediately grabbed his cane, several handfuls of Lien, a fire dust crystal he kept just in case, before his gaze finally fell on the rubber statue of one Ruby Rose.

In the weeks since she’d become his favorite decoration she’d been kept polished and shiny, unlike the blonde Neo had eagerly claimed as her own. While it did hurt him to leave his favorite art piece behind, he cared much more about his own well being.

“Well Red, it’s been fun.” He began. “But this is where we part ways.” He said as he began shoving aside the shelf behind his desk that concealed an abandoned workers access way. “Good luck surviving the Grimm Woman.” He said as he entered the access way, followed by Neo, who used her illusionary semblance to hide Roman as he moved the shelf back into place.

Not that it did much good, as they learned a few moments later when they heard what seemed to be the shelf exploding, followed by blasts of wind, and the Grimm Woman appearing and shooting lightning at the pair of criminals, knocking both back into the wall and Neo into unconsciousness.

\--------------------------

When Neo awoke she was no longer in the tunnels below Mount Glenn. Instead she was in a tent of some sort, standing up, and to her horror, trapped in one of the machines that Roman had used on Team RWBY and already encased in rubber from the neck down.

“Finally awake?” A voice asked from behind Neo. “I was beginning to think you wouldn’t be able to see what happened to you.”

Neo desperately tried to turn her head towards the source as realization dawned on her, only for a pair of hands to reach around and secure a pair of lenses over her eyes, blinding her.

“I could have finished while you were still out.” The voice Neo now realized was that of the Grimm Woman, said. “But I wanted you awake when I did to you what you did to my Daughter.” She said as Neo clamped her jaw shut, expecting a ball gag to be shoved in.

“How amusing, you think I’d use a ball gag.” She said as Neo heard tape being torn from a role, and then felt it being pressed against her mouth, sealing it.

“By the way, you should know that your friend with the hat is dead.” The woman said as Neo’s eyes widened in shock under lenses just as a pair of plugs were jammed into her ears, cutting off her hearing and making the last words she’d ever hear the news of her one friends death, before she felt rubber being sprayed onto her face, just as she’d done to Team RWBY.

A couple of hours passed before Raven finally finished with Neo. She hadn’t needed to go to the lengths she did, but it brought a sense of satisfaction to her as she stepped back to admire her work.

Neo stood, encased as a rubber statue just like Ruby and Yang had been, only with a few extra additions.

Neo’s hair was carefully sprayed with rubber, leaving it completely pink and shiny, and Neo’s face wasn’t blank as Team RWBY’s were, instead Raven had carefully carved and molded and expression on Neo’s face, specifically the fearful expression she’d seen on the girl’s face in the second that she’d realized who had just entered her room.

“This is what happens when you fuck with my daughter.” Raven said as she looked down at the rubber encased criminal, who would stand in Raven’s tent as a display and warning to those who might think of crossing Raven


End file.
